The Door
by Opi Jewl
Summary: Lily is 14. As the youngest, she is vain and foolish. But she has a chance to learn. Sometimes we must survive hard things to become who we should be. She learns more about love, war, and herself. Meeting her parents as they really are is what will teach her what she needs to know. Title suggestions welcome, and new improvements have been made starting with the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

**So if you have already started reading this story, sorry. I went back and made some changes to the first chapters because I wasn't too pleased with how choppy they were. I didn't feel like I quite captured what I was meaning to, so I have edited chapter one so far. Please read and review. It is a good thousand words longer than last time and it helps with the plot.**

Lily Luna Potter huffed impatiently. At fourteen, she thought she ruled the world. As ruler, she knew what she wanted that moment. And that was to leave already. She leaned up the stairs at the small estate her family owned at Godric's Hallow and yelled, "Hurry up! We are going to be late! The train leaves in three hours!" She heard multiple groans, most likely Dad and James. They had still been sleeping whenever Lily had come downstairs. She was dressed in her first day outfit, a bands tee shirt (Bastille this time) and sweatpants. Since most of the day was travel, she cared more about comfort than style. She knew she was gorgeous, of course, so it didn't matter anyways. Her long wavy red hair bounced in its ponytail as she skipped around the kitchen grabbing some muggle food for the last time. She took the container of Fruit Loops and shoved it into her latest birthday present. A bag that was enchanted to be bigger on the inside, and that only she or those she permitted to could open it. On the outside were the words, _We are All Mad Here_ and inside was everything she could possibly need. Well not everything, she still had her trunk and it was where she kept her clothes. The Marauders Map (she had stolen from James, they would play keep away all year) her money she had earned over the summer, all the muggle food and candy she would need for the school year (to sell and to eat) along with all her other precious items.

Finally, Al appeared at the top of the stairs, his scruffy black hair standing on end, as usual, but with only one sock on and his shirt half tucked in. Lily smiled.

"Ready to go?" She asked sarcastically, twirling her hair with her finger.

"Does it look like it?" Al asked, raising an eyebrow, "Why are you so desperate to go Lil's? Is it Little Sean Finnegan?" Scorpius Malfoy, Lily and Al's best friend showed up at Al's shoulder with a similar smirk. He had a white tee shirt and a black leather jacket on. Lily secretly thought he was trying for the James Dean look. He had been staying with the Potters for the past two weeks. Even though their parents didn't get along, they still would stay at each other's house whenever one of them wanted to go out of town. The Malfoy's were in South France, having an anniversary celebration.

Lily blushed furiously, she did indeed have a crush on Sean. Not that it would mean that much. She rolled her eyes to cover it up, "Like you and Alison Jones?"

Now it was Al's turn to blush. Alison was a pretty muggleborn in Ravenclaw. Al and Ali (as they jokingly called them) were madly in love (as much as teenagers could be). They had been fawning over each other for years.

"She has got you there," Scorpius laughed as he walked down the stairs, "Al and Ali so adorable."

Al started heading back upstairs, but not before replying, "Roosie!" In a singsong voice. Lily started laughing.

"What's this I hear about Rosie?" Lily's Mum Ginny Weasley-Potter said with a smile as she walked downstairs. "Scorpius do you like our Rosie? You could be part of the family! First Teddy, now Scorpius! The list just keeps on getting longer."

Scorpius turned bright red as Lily's father Harry walked downstairs. He had grey streaking through his hair and a pair of glasses perched on his nose.

"Are you ready to go or something, Little Lils?" He asked teasingly and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Lily's forehead.

"Only for the past week!" Lily exclaimed, giving her dad a hug.

"I am so offended!" He said, "Lily doesn't want to stay here with me?"

"Nah there will be time for that when you are old and crippled. Then you and Mum can come live with me."

"I will have to remember that offer." With that Lily stole away back to the kitchen to shove some more food into her bag.

* * *

King's Cross Station was always so magical to her. The fact that magic and muggle could coexist so closely, without truly knowing each other amazed her. She turned and saw her dad looking around with a similar smile, for this was where magic began for him too. This was when he escaped his horrid aunt and uncle and his (at the time) bully of a cousin. Dudley and her dad had mended their bridges and Emma May Dursley was one of Lily's best friends. Emma showed Lily all the cool muggle things she had found. Of all of those, Lilys favorites would be Sherlock, The Beatles and Doctor Who.

If only time travel were that easy for her. But no, as her Aunt Hermione always quoted, "Bad things happen with wizards who tamper with time." Her mind drifted back to Hogwarts. The pranks she and Scorp would play (Al refused to get involved), where she would study and when, when Quidditch practice would be held (She was the Co-Captain of her team, Scorp being the Captain) and what her extra-curricular's would be. This year, she was certain was going to be absolutely perfect.

"Bye, my little Lily flower!" her mum said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Her mum then turned and said her farewells to Al and James, telling them to behave. Lily knew it was only talk. Her mum was too mischievous to be really concerned. Lily liked to think that was where she got her spark from. Lily turned to hug her dad, "Bye Dad!" she said.

"Call whenever Lily." He said back, "And not too many pranks this year. You know how much trouble it can get you into."

"Sure dad. Who knows I might send Mum a toilet seat."

"Did you hear that from George?" he asked.

"Yes, and don't worry, I won't get caught." Lily cracked a smile and winked as her dad's eyes rolled. Over his shoulders she spotted frizzy red hair and started running.

"Rosie!" She exclaimed as she jumped on her cousin. She along with her mother had been in America for the last month before school started again, working on some sort of house-elf equality thing. Her dad caught up and started speaking to her uncle Ron. Aunt Hermione had probably left for work already.

"Sometimes I feel we shouldn't even try to tell them off." He said exasperatedly.

"Well the trouble we got into should be enough to run screaming." Ron replied.

"However the Room of Requirement never housed much danger. Pity it was destroyed." Lily raised an eyebrow intrigued. She had never heard of this before.

"Only reason to go to the seventh floor," Uncle Ron said, "Fortunately, I don't have to worry about Hugo or Rosie doing anything crazy like chasing after a three headed dog."

"Besides the common room you mean." Her dad joked, Speaking of your children, how do you keep them so well behaved?"

"Hermione. Simple as that, they have her genes."

Lily raised her eyebrow. Rosie just was too smart to get caught. With George and Fred Weasley as her uncles with the brains of her mother, Lily was positive that Rosie played the most pranks of any of them. But there she was with the perfect poker face.

As they walked away Rosie leaned in and said, "Want to find the room? See if it is really destroyed."

"Ten steps ahead of you." Lily said.

* * *

She sat down in their usual compartment and noted that Al already had his uniform on.

 _Nerd_ she thought. Scorpius had out some Starbursts and offered Lily one as she came in. They pulled out their phones and sat like that for the first hour.

After a while Rosie walked in, her long red frizzy mane bouncing behind her, in the blue and silver. She was the Ravenclaw prefect and she had a meeting for the first hour of the journey. After a long discussion about some such political meeting in America, Lily felt it was time to bring up her idea.

"So Rosie and I overheard the most delightful conversation," Lily stated, twirling her wand between her fingers.

"What this time," Al sighed, "anytime you 'overhear' something, we always end up in a huge amount of trouble."

"We won't get in trouble," Lily said.

"Just tell them already," Rosie said.

"The room of requirement."

"Hasn't it been destroyed? That's what Dad says at least. Anyways where is it?" Scorpius said.

"Seventh floor." Lily stated. Their eyes flew wide. "Think about this. Pizza night. Newest movies. Dance parties. Prank planning. Our extra training. We found the perfect place. We won't have to smuggle each other into common rooms anymore."

"Well we will have to wait a couple of weeks. Remember our welcome back prank?" Scorp asked.

"Yes of course. But then we can do it." Lily said determinedly. She was glad Scorp was the one in her house. She would not be able to stand it if it was Rosie or Al, she loved them both, but Scorp was the only one that really got her.

"Prank?" Rosie asked, "You really need to stop. You will get in trouble."

"But Rosie, It's in my blood! The genes of the Marauders runs through me. And you know Scorp technically too because his cousin is Padfoot. We are living down a legacy. We can't just give up. The teachers have to have someone to punish. Teddy did it too, you know."

Al rolled his eyes and pulled out a book. Rosie huffed in resignation and pulled out her phone. 'Probably Pinterest' Lily thought. She turned to Scorpius and they started discussing Quidditch tactics and how they were going to win this year. After a while Lily nodded off and Scorpius pulled out his phone.

* * *

By the time the sun had set Lily felt someone shake her awake. "Lily," Rosie's voice said gently, "We will be there soon."

Lily put her robes on over her comfy clothes. She didn't bother tying her tie, it was itchy anyways. She was glad it wasn't like when her father went to Hogwarts and they made you wear the uniform day in and out. Now it was optional except for the first and last feast.

They made their way to the thestral drawn carriages. (She couldn't see them, but her dad had told her about them.) Lily pulled her white cat Nessa into her lap. Cats were her second favorite animal. Her favorite were deer. She hoped that's what her animagus would be. Her patronus was. But that was too far to break the rules. They stuck to simple things. Pranks, learning things they didn't need to know yet (human transfiguration was her favorite, it was like Teddy's abilities) and the occasional nightly stroll or trip to Hogsmeade.

Lily was almost giddy as she got to the great hall. She waved to Professor Longbottom and Hagrid and then took her seat. Rosie and Al left her and Scorpius as they joined their respective tables. Lily turned and waved at her friends from different houses. Lavender Patil, Anna Leon, and of course Sean Finnigan (just because she liked him didn't mean she had to act like a fool around him.) She tuned out the Sorting hat thinking about the coming attractions (she had persuaded Peeves to do the deed for her at the end of last term) and waited calmly as she started eating.

Finally Headmaster Chang stepped up to talk. Lily started smirking. It wasn't Headmaster Chang, Lily thought she was amazing. She had never ended up married, but she didn't let that stop her from anything. She was just fabulous. But it was just that time of night when the pranking began. The Great Hall exploded in light. Then the noise began. A few select students such as Mackenzie McLaggen, Lily's least favorite person, started making quacking noises or giggling uncontrollably. Headmaster Chang's face turned from her usual pretty pleasant smile to ferocious. As she tried to speak over the loudness, Lily kept her poker face thinking about how the headmaster could be part veela with a temper like that. Maybe she could ask Aunt Fleur. She would know how to tell.

"If I find out who did this," She hissed looking directly at Lily and Scorpius, "They will regret it so much. The point of the beginning of the year banquet is to welcome the new students, it is not to draw attention to yourselves. If anyone has information about this most delightful prank please let me know. You are dismissed."

* * *

"That wasn't the best one ever Lil," Scorp remarked in their comfy armchairs by the fire.

"I know but there are only so many times we can make people sing songs. We need something new, something big."

"Or we could focus on Quidditch and learning more about merging magic with muggle."

"Or we could do it all!" She exclaimed. He watched her in silence for a couple of minutes until she caved.

"Fine. Well I have class early tomorrow and I would like to go to bed." Lily stormed off. She was proud of that prank.

"Not the best one ever," She thought as she scrubbed her hair clean. "I'll show him." She thought she heard a quack, but thought nothing of it. She brushed her teeth and snuggled up in bed with a book about muggle psychology.

* * *

The next morning Lily picked out her outfit, a simple sundress that was a dark green, grabbed her makeup bag, and went to the mirror. She then screamed. Her gorgeous dark red hair was white. Malfoy white. She immediately tried to transfigure it when she spotted a package in the trash. Clearly whomever had done this was an amateur, which eliminated Rosie. She read the back.

 _Warning. Do not try to change hair color again for the first two weeks after bleaching. Don't attempt to dye again. Will fade in three weeks._

Lily bent over in shock. This is the worst thing that could happen to anyone. Ever. She braved the crowd and the laughing for the whole week. By Friday she decided if she were stuck with it, she would embrace it, she looked pretty anyways

"I mean it's not like I won't get whoever it was back. I bet it was James." Lily vented to Scorpius. It took her a few minutes to realize that he wasn't even paying attention.

"Scorpius. Scorpius! SCORPIUS!" She finally got his attention. "Stop staring at my cousin and just go ask her out already!"

He turned bright red.

"HA. Knew it. So anyways I talked to Rosie and Al and they are all for getting pizza via the room of requirement this Saturday. Right after Quidditch practice."

"Fun. Let's make it a sleepover. Pizza and movies."

"As long as you don't flirt too much with Rosie. Then I might have to murder you."

"Like you have the guts."

* * *

Lily loved flying. She was the seeker on their Quidditch and with the combined skills of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, she had genetics stacked for her. She flew in a loop on her new Firebolt 5. It flew smooth and fast moving at the slightest touch of her finger she secretly thought that it could read her mind. Scorpius blew his whistle and she zipped down to the ground jumping off and doing a Jedi like flip in the air.

"Showoff," Scorpius stated. Lily laughed gently, "Okay 5 kilometer run now!" He told the team, "Then you are free to leave for the night."

They set off on a set course that they had ran at the end of term last year. A Captain about ten years previously had started making Quidditch more of a physical sport. Now they kept in shape to increase balance and endurance. You never knew when you might need it. By the end of the run, Lily and Scorpius were covered in sweat. They grabbed their bags and wands, scorigified themselves and set off for the castle.

* * *

"We have been here for hours," Lily complained.

"It has been like ten minutes. You will be fine."

"Let's just go in"

"No we have to wait."

She started pacing back and forth around the wall they had decided was probably the room.

"I just want to have some adventure. Is that too much to ask?" She stated.

"Lily. You made the door appear." Scorpius said excitedly jumping to his feet. "You know what this means?"

"Bingo." She said, "Let's go in. Rosie and Al are late so we are leaving them. They can tell us whenever they get here. 'Adventure is out there!'" She dangled her phone in front of Scorpius.

They both jumped towards the door and opened it. They walked into the dark room and before Lily could light her wand, the door shut. Cool air whooshed around them and a light flickered on. The room was a dark brown with a single bench and lots of cobwebs.

"Because this is what adventure looks like," Scorpius said sarcastically, "Let's leave."

"I was hoping for something more interesting." Lily stated as they walked out. She pulled out her phone and started texting Rosie how very boring the room of requirement was. Meaning she checked all her notifications, went on Snapchat and Instagram (Snapchat was down for some reason) and then tried to send the message.

"Internet or data not working for you either?" Scorpius asked. He hadn't gotten his phone until this last year because his father was still a little cautious of muggle technology, but he was downright addicted to it. "You should write your grandfather about this. He is the one that made it work right?"

"Yes. I will do that when we get to the dorm." She started walking holding her bag of pajamas and clothes for the next day. Scorp followed suit.

" _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ ," Lilly said to the fat lady. The Lady tended to repeat passwords, according to Professor Longbotto m. This one, he had said, was one that he liked as a youth.

"Correct."

Lily turned to Scorpius.

"I am going to go take a real shower. Then I will be back down."

"Fine by me," Scorpius stated.

Lily let the water pour over her. She hadn't gotten new shampoo yet, (curses whoever that was) but she had been allowed to use Margret Brown's until more came in. She spotted it and then rubbed it in whenever she heard a terrifying noise. One that she only heard when her mum was particularly mad at her. A very fake high pitched "Heh hem" She looked closer at the bottle of shampoo in her hand. The one that is not Margret's. She sighed.

"That is my shampoo," Lily heard a very irritated girl say.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed, "You must be new. I don't quite recognize your voice. I'm Lily Potter."

She heard an audible gasp and sighed, "He is not actually that cool. People say 'Ooh the guy who defeated Voldemort is your dad. That must be so cool! What's he like?' and I just say, 'two words, old duffer.' Now if you want to meet someone cool, find my mom. Ginny Weasley-Potter. She is way better. Professional Quittich player, best person ever and just wicked. In like a Boston way. So what's your name?" Lily reached for her towel, wrapping it around herself and pulling back the curtain. It was her turn to gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

**New edited version of Chapter 2 now up. Please read review, subscribe etc. And I own no Harry Potter. Gosh-Darnit...**

Scorpius glanced up from his phone to see whether anyone was sitting in the common room. Oddly enough, for a Saturday night, it was empty, except for three people sitting next to the fire one of them with bushy brown hair and a book propped in her lap, one with vivid red hair, twirling his wand in his hand, and one with jet black messy hair. Cracking a smile he went over pulled out one of his books and collapsed on the empty armchair. Nonchalantly, he said to the three, "Is this the best you have got? Seriously, I would have expected something much better from you Al."

The three people stared at him with eyes wide open. The redhead had his mouth dropped completely.

"What, is there something on my face? Let's face it Rosie, when it comes to pranks, it is better to leave it to me, the expert. Possibly Lily. But let's pretend, for a moment that this prank actually is intelligent. So what do you have to say?"

The girl with the bushy brown hair's eyes narrowed. The redhead turned red with anger. The boy with messy black hair looked slightly furious. They sat in silence for another couple of minutes while Scorpius pretended to read. Then he pulled out his phone.

"Al, your grandfather needs to work on that spell, the wifi is down. Lil's and I were about to watch a movie. Why did you ditch us? We were going to have pizza."

Now their faces morphed back to confusion. The redhead opened his mouth to speak, at the same time as the brunette.

"Malfoy get out. How did you even get into the common room?"

"What's wifi?"

"Ah yes, Hugo. Always the one to make sure that the prank continues. Would have expected this from James too. Where is James, I doubt that he wasn't a part of this. Then again, maybe he was. Impersonating your parents to try to make me and Lily think we went back in time. Nice touch with the scar Al." He scoffed and ran his fingers through his hair messing it up further. "Hermione" started to speak.

"Do you honestly think you are fooling us? You have already bothered us enough for the day. Exploiting your powers as a prefect, bullying first years and now sneaking into our common room? Grow up!"

"Harsh, Rosie. Okay I will play along. Scold me about being in the wrong common room when it is you and Al. You should have at least waited a little while before pranking us back. We only made you quack a little bit." He stood up and walked over to the bulletin board.

"'Gallons of Galleons! Pocket money failing to keep place with your outgoings? Like to earn a little extra gold? Contact Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor common room, for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs. (We regret that all work s undertake at applicant's own risk).' -Nice touch, been planning this one long? I thought Rosie Weasley was above the pranks." He put on a shrill voice, "Lily, pranking is wrong. I am going to tell your mum!' that was just this morning. Had a change of heart? Doesn't your dad always quote your mum? 'You could be killed, or worse expelled.'"

Finally disheveled Al cracked a smile, turned to Rosie and said, "Hermione, Malfoy isn't this stupid. I think we have a nut-job here. But you did say that." Hugo started to chuckle. Scorpius was seriously confused as to why they even thought this was funny.

"First you ditch us, me your best friend and your adorable little sister, and now you prank us. This could definitely get you in trouble. Don't you value self-preservation and ambition?"

"You should," Hugo said, "What with your Death Eater father."

Scorpiuses eyes widened and his face shifted to anger, that was too far. His dad had no choice. Voldemort was living in his house. His family would have been murdered. His dad had no choice. This had not been brought up by the school since his third year, Lily's first. She had decided that he would be her project, to make the school learn that he wasn't his father and that his father wasn't his grandfather. He stood up indignantly and spoke, "My father is NOT a death eater. How dare you say that? It isn't his fault. How would you have reacted to Voldemort living in your home. You know that was a low blow."

He stormed over to Hugo grabbing his collar pulling him up. The other two shot up with looks of fury, drawing their wands. Fortunately for all present, suddenly he heard a throat clear from the stairway. Looking over, he saw a girl with bleach blonde hair and then a girl with vivid red hair, like Lily's natural color but a little lighter.

What Lily saw made her eyes pop out. Right before her eyes was a carbon copy of her mother, from about 27 years previous. Her mind went a million miles a second her vivid green eyes wide in disbelief. What had she done? Her family had specifically said that the Room of Requirement was not safe. Stupid, that's what she was. Absolutely positively idiotic.

The possibilities flew through her mind as she imagined how impossible it would be to get back. Time travel is only possible in one direction. Why oh why did she have to go through that stupid closet.

"Okay," She said, "I must be dreaming. I am going to wake up any minute back in my bed, I am sleeping, and this isn't real." She closed her eyes and then started pinching herself. Nothing happened.

"Well I guess I don't have to introduce myself anymore," The carbon copy said laughing a little bit, "Although if you are my daughter, why are you blonde.

"I was pranked. It's a long war, and it was my turn to be pranked. Hey this must just be another prank or I must be going crazy." She started breathing deeply. She went into one of the stalls and threw on her clothes, the only thing she had was a light purple sundress. She really enjoyed her dresses, especially since it was still warm out. This dress in particular would bring out her green eyes. It reminded her of lavender, one of her favorite plants. She performed a charm to dry her hair and then started talking again. "What am I going to do? You and Dad are going to kill me! All I wanted to do was get some pizza and a movie, not go back in time! I am going to be stuck here! How am I going to do anything?" She sat down in a chair next to the door and buried her face in her hands.

"Calm down. We can figure this out. Let's go to Dumbledore." Her mum started patting her gingerly on the head.

"Nope I am stuck here. Forever probably. Great, just great. Back with all the blood problems and, and…" Her eyes flew open in disbelief, "Voldemort! Crap, why did I have to go to that stupid, stupid room. I could have been in bed right now, but no. Just had to go into the room. They do say curiosity killed the cat. Well I may just be dead. Especially if he finds out that I am Harry Potter's daughter. This will be the death of me. Scorpius will die too, he is after all a blood traitor. The Gryffindor Malfoy. What if Voldemort decides to kill his parents so he is never born? This could create a paradox!"

"Scorpius. Who is that?" Her mother questioned.

"My best friend. Like a brother to me. Wait…The three in the common room, who are they?" She asked.

"My brother Ron your dad, and Hermione."

"Because Scorpius is a carbon copy of his dad and I left him there." She started walking briskly to the stairs.

"And his dad is Draco Malfoy."

Ginny started laughing and paused on the stairs. "They are going to murder him."

"I know. They also might make him mad. He has a temper. Somewhat. My fault probably. But anyways, let's go. It would be funny if you do that throat clearing thing again."

They reached the bottom of the stairs. Ginny cleared her throat and then they looked with smirks upon the situation. Scorpius had Ron by the collar and Hermione and Harry had their wands drawn. Now they all stopped and looked at Lily and Ginny. Then Hermione and Harry pointed their wands at Lily and Scorpius and disarmed them.

The girl who came in after Ginny, Harry noted, was incredibly tiny. She was about 158 cm tall, being shorter and slimmer than Ginny. Hermione who was a good 4 centimeters shorter than Ginny was still taller than the blonde. He got a closer look at her face and noted what a vivid green they were. Dye her hair red and she could look like his mother. That was when he understood. These must be Death Eaters. He glanced at Hermione and she nodded then they both pointed at the perspective targets.

"Expeliarmus!" The blonde's wand came flying toward him. He caught it in his hand. The girl just rolled her eyes.

"Rude, Dad. You took away my wand. Let me guess. You have decided I am a Death Eater or some such nonsense," She turned to Scorpius, "Unhand my uncle please."

"But it's Hugo in disguise. He said my father is a Death Eater."

"Well he thinks you are your father. Your father's father is a death eater."

"Lily, you can't be falling for this. It is just your brother and your cousin's lame attempt at a prank."

"If this is a prank it is the worst one I have ever seen. This is reality. We got the adventure we asked for. The closet thought that what we wanted to go back 30 years. Why do you think the wifi has not been working, or why we have no data at all? Here and even more proof," She pulled out the Marauders Map and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." and gestured for Ginny to tap it with her wand. "Look at what the map says. See, Harry Potter right there," She pointed to her dad, "Hermione Granger right there, and who you have in your hands is my uncle Ron. You have heard the stories about the room. It did work. Now let go of my uncle."

The others in the room stared at Lily as Scorpius let go of Ron's top.

"Pleasure to meet you all, my name is Lily Potter and this is Scorpius Malfoy." She fake curtsied, then stood and spoke, "So anyways, Dumbledore. Isn't that the name of the old geezer here?"

"I think so. He probably would know what to do. Worst case, we enroll and become students here."

"Oh but you would miss Rosie dearly wouldn't you?" She chuckled as Scorpius blushed looked at her Uncle Ron out of the corner of his eye and then made a move towards the door.

"What makes you think we would let you leave death eaters?" Uncle Ron sneered. All of the 'golden trios' (Lily had heard people call her Dad and his friends that) had disgusted annoyed faces on. She didn't notice as Ginny went back up to her dormitory.

She turned to her dad, "Harry, I am your daughter." She then snickered, "It's so weird calling you by your first name. Usually it is Dad or Pop's. This is entertaining."

"No you are not. How did you trick the portrait hole to let you in?" He asked. Lily felt like she was getting into big trouble because her dad had that face. The, you are so busted, face on.

"I didn't. She just has the bad case of repeating passwords. Professor Longbottom told us."

"Neville, a professor? Reaching too far." Ron said. Her eyebrow raised.

"It's true. And he is a very brave man. Voldemort wouldn't be dead without him, and I would have probably gotten expelled already without him."

This was just too ridiculous to be true. What would these people come up with next? Harry wondered. However, Hermione was starting to look convinced

"All right then," Hermione said lowering her wand a smudge, "Prove it."

"Okay fine. What year is it?"

"1995"

"So your fifth year at Hogwarts. I have to say something that the general public wouldn't know. Hmm…" she trailed off.

"You just met my namesake, Luna Lovegood."

"Namesake?"

"Yeah, my middle name. My full name is Lily Luna Potter."

"That doesn't tell us much." Ron had lowered his wand a little bit too.

"Hmm. I could say… no Wormtail knows that. Huh." She paused to think for a second. Some minor detail a death eater couldn't know.

"Okay. Da-Harry. After you warded off the dementors and were in your house, Mad-eye Moody, Lupin, Tonks, and a few other people showed up. You were grossed out when Moody put his glass eye in a cup of your aunts with water."

"That's not very interesting." Harry said. He was still not convinced, who knew, maybe these people just were spies.

"Well I can't spoil too much now can I?" She sighed. Ooh that might work.

She lowered her voice, "Sirius Black is in 12 Grimmauld place right now and pretty disappointed that you didn't get expelled. You are jealous of Ron for being the prefect, but you don't want to admit it, and you saw Mrs. Weasley's boggart, which featured each of her children dead on the floor, and yourself and Mr. Weasley."

He lowered his wand, "So let's say you are my daughter. Why is your hair blonde? Shouldn't it be black or red?"

"It is red. Mum was just asking me that. I got pranked, well I kind of deserved it. It was probably Rosie, the more I think about it. I thought it would have been an amateur, but maybe that is the point. She is super clever and almost deadly, with the pranking skills of Uncle George and Uncle Fred and the brains of her mother." She gestured to Hermione.

"So who does Hermione marry?" Harry asked. He looked out of the corner of his eye at Ron, who had a slightly disappointed look on his face. His first assumption was that Hermione must have married one of the twins.

"Well my uncle of course." She too was looking at Ron with a smirk. So she must know, Harry thought.

"Which one?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think I am going to tell you. You probably know for yourself."

"So if you won't tell Hermione who she marries, tell me who Harry marries."

"I felt that was pretty obvious. If you are my uncle, then who must my dad end up with?"

Harry stared off at the girl's dormitory, slightly redder than usual.

"Anyways, now that we have got that out of the way, can we go see Dumbledore? You know the guy with the beard? Looks a lot like Gandalf?"

"How do you not know where his office is?" Hermione asked.

"They remodeled the school." Scorpius stated while glancing towards Lily and winking twice. She knew what that meant. She pulled out her phone and looked at the message. They had done this a couple years ago so that they could message each other even when they had no service. They had gotten the idea from her grandfather and his friend. Her dad had told them about a mirror that could allow for communication.

 _We are going to have to obliviate them. I have a plan just go along with it._

Harry and the others seemed mostly convinced about the remodeling story. Lily nodded discretely at Scorpius.

The group of five went down the portrait hole. Filch and Snape were probably the ones on patrol, if Harry's usual luck was playing out, and it was way past midnight. Lily asked, "So what day is it? The common room looked pretty empty for the third week of classes, which was when we were."

"First day of the new term." Her aunt said, "Hush we don't want to be caught."

Fortunately for them they made it all the way to the stone gargoyle before anyone caught them. Ever so more fortunately, when they were caught, it was Dumbledore himself. Lily gasped as she looked into the bright blue eyes of the man with the long white beard that her father had spoken about time and time again. He was a good two feet taller than Lily and it felt as though he could see right through her. He probably could, she considered. Her father had said that he was accomplished in Occumelency. Old loon probably was looking right now. He chuckled. 'Knew it' Lily thought.

"Ah, Harry. Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger. What brings you here so late at night?" He said as he gestured them up the stairs.

"Well we were in the common room and then these two walked in." Hermione stated, "and they don't belong in our common room."

Dumbledore turned to Scorpius and said, "Hello Mr. Malfoy. You do know that we frown upon people going to houses they don't belong."

"Sir," Scorpius said, "We are slightly misplaced. We don't belong in this time. You see, I am Scorpius Malfoy and this here is Lily Potter. We sort of time jumped, I think."

"Sort of?" He asked amused.

"And we gave these three quite a scare," Lily jumped in, "We were wondering whether or not we could go to school here, just until we found a solution to our dilemma."

Dumbledore turned and faced Harry, Ron and Hermione, "Do you mind giving me and these two a bit of time alone?"

"Sure sir." Dumbledore proceeded into his office, gesturing for Lily and Scorpius to follow. Once the door was shut, Lily turned back to the door and drew her wand.

"Muffalato"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"If my dad and his friends are anything like my brothers, they are listening at the door."

"Naturally. So first off, why is your hair that color? If you truly are a Potter, shouldn't it be red or black?"

"I think my cousin Rosie turned it blonde. It was just a practical joke. But I already have revenge planned."

She stared in awe at the office. She could see the sorting hat at the top of a bookshelf, but it looked completely different from Headmaster Chang's office. She had been there many times naturally, being the troublemaker she was.

But here along with all the pictures of previous heads, there were trinkets everywhere. Chang tended to be very neat, and almost terrifyingly orderly. This was more natural. It wasn't messy by any means, but it had character. Then she noticed the bird. She had always wanted to see a phoenix, but they were so rare. This one she noticed right on sight. It was ravishingly red with vibrant blue mingled in. She reached out to pet it. It cooed and nudged her on the arm.

"Fawakes seems to like you," Dumbledore said. Scorpius had been telling Dumbledore the plan for how they would handle being here while Lily had been distracted. She thought she must have what muggles called ADHD. She could not focus unless it was particularly interesting.

"Oh. Well animals tend to like me in general." She turned her focus back to the desk.

"So I will let you stay here as long as you try not to change too many future events. I am sure some will be altered, but don't push anything too far. Would you like me to change your appearance?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Lily said. She was really proud of the one skill she had mastered, "I can do it." She reached to her right ring finger and took off her ring that she had gotten for her birthday. Then she turned to Scorpius who took his family ring off and handed it to her. She set to work, enchanting the rings to make them seem different. The first thing she changed was her eye color. Then she made her skin paler than it normally was. She did nothing to her hair, yet, because she had to let the potion on her hair fade first, then she put an accent charm on it, something she had read about in a book, that allowed you to speak differently. She then put the ring on and set to work on Scorpius's.

By the time she was done, Scorp had brown eyes instead of his regular blue and his nose was shaped slightly different. She didn't feel the need to change too much because that was part of the cover she had decided on. She then added the accent charm on his and gave it to him. He turned to Dumbledore and spoke.

"How's this?"

"The accent is a nice touch Miss. Potter."

"Thanks, I hadn't actually tried it yet." She said with an American accent. She had a slight southern drawl, she noted.

She continued speaking, "We need supplies for school and such. You don't have to worry about finding us a solution. You have enough on your mind."

He had a slightly amused expression on, "Oh. And what is it that I have on my mind?"

"Horcruxes. Hallows. You know."

"So I appear to be correct in my assumptions." He stated, "I am going to send you to Diagon Alley and you can go purchase your school supplies. Please keep your heads down, Voldemort is on the loose and who knows what might happen. Tomorrow morning at approximately 8, Professor McGonagall will be there to pick you up. She will not know anything about you so don't tell her anything. Pretend as if you had just lost your father and that your mother sent you to Hogwarts to be nearer to the only relatives she has, the Malfoys. How you are related should be distant, but I am sure Scorpius can figure something out." Scorpius nodded.

He continued, "Whenever you are sorted tomorrow, I want you to ask the hat to put you in Slytherin. This will put you as low on the radar as possible. Is everything clear?"

"Yes sir." Lily said.

"Here is enough money to pay for your supplies." Dumbledore held out a pouch. Lily shook her head.

"I have some. We worked at my Uncles shop over the summer."

Scorpius raised his eyebrow at Lily, "You keep your money on you?"

"Yes. I don't trust McLaggen. I have everything in my bag and I always carry my bag." She gestured to her "We're All Mad Here" bag at her side.

"Very well. I trust you know how floo works?" Dumbledore asked.

"Naturally, but sir," Lily said, "What about my dad and his friends? Can you…"

"I can handle them." He replied with twinkling eyes, "Do not worry."

Lily climbed into the fire and flooed away, Scorpius entering right after her. They vanished into the night as Dumbledore went to the door and welcomed Harry, Hermione and Ron into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this one is now newly edited. I do not own Harry Potter.**

Seamus dressed at top speed the next morning and left the dormitory before Harry had even put on his socks.

"Does he think he'll turn into a nutter if he stays in the room with me too long?" Asked Harry loudly, as the hem of Seamus's robes whipped out of sight.

Harry was still furious from the night before as he, Ron and Hermione walked down the stairs. He barely remembered what he talked to them about as they made their way to the great hall. He snapped quite a few times.

"Yeah, we ought to be trying to make friends with people like that," said Harry sarcastically. They followed the Ravenclaws into the Great Hall and began their breakfast. Once most people were sitting Dumbledore stood up. This was unusual. He never talked during breakfast. He cleared his throat.

"Normally, I would save this for dinner, but it is necessary that I speak now." He gestured to Professor McGonagall who put out a stool and the sorting hat.

"We received two transfer students from the Salem Institute of Magic and it is necessary that we sort them. Please welcome Lilian and Scorpius Montgomery. I expect each and every one of you to welcome them."

Two students walked up to the stool. One was a small blonde and the other was a taller blonde, most certainly her brother. They looked a lot like Malfoy, Harry noted. Chances were they would be sorted into Slytherin. The girl sat down on the stool. They sat in silence for a few minuites, and it looked as though the girl was arguing with the hat. Finally the hat opened its brim and proclaimed, "Slytherin." The girl stood up and went to join the others at the Slytherin table. She sat next to Malfoy and he immediately leaned over and started talking to her intently. Probably sharing family trees. Harry secretly wondered if pureblood trees could become lines eventually. That could be likely, to be honest. The boy was sorted into Slytherin as well, with almost no pause. Breakfast then resumed.

"Pity," Ron said, "They looked about our age. Death eaters now though."

"Ronald," Hermione said, "Just because they are in Slytherin, doesn't make them a death eater. Besides, Snape was in Slytherin and Dumbledore trusts him." She lowered her voice, "He is in the Order after all."

"Hermione, for the millionth time, Snape is a death eater." Ron said. They continued arguing. Harry did find the new people suspicious. He felt deja-vu just looking at them and he felt it odd that they showed up today instead of yesterday. He felt more worried about this year's schedule, however. "Potions with Snape and the Slytherins? Why do we still do this?"

That drew Hermione and Ron's attention back to the schedules. They then headed off to a boring time in History of Magic.

* * *

Afterwards, Harry ran into Cho Chang. They spent a good five minutes talking until Ron insulted her Tornado's badge and then Hermione dragged Ron off.

"Anyway… see you, Harry." She said.

She walked away. Harry looked to Hermione scolding Ron as they walked down the hall. He started following them and then the small blonde from this morning ran into him.

"Oh. I am so so sorry." The girl said in an American Southern accent. Her hair was pinned back like a hairstyle you would see from a movie set in the fifties. She had bright red lipstick on.

"I was just heading to Potions. I can't seem to find my way around the school. Do you mind showing me the way?" Harry looked annoyed as he noted that Cho Chang had seen the exchange. Great. Now she would think he liked the new girl. He suddenly felt a little more spiteful than he usually would.

"Yes just go through this portrait." He pointed to the portrait right next to them, which was just a doorway pretending to be a portrait. "Then turn right. You can't miss it."

She darted off and he continued down the stairs to Potions. 'Serves her right for running into me' he thought. Then he reconsidered. It would be rude to do that on someone's first day. She hadn't even looked at his scar. In fact, she seemed to not know or care about who Harry Potter was. He could have had a friend who didn't care whether or not he was famous. Besides Ron and Hermione of course. He went through the portrait hole and didn't see the girl. He shrugged and went to join the queue line outside of Snape's classroom door, his mind drifting back to Cho, she had chosen to come and talk to him, hadn't she? That must mean something. Maybe she would be lucky.

* * *

Lily finally found the door to the dungeons she was seeking. She was looking forward to finally meeting her brothers namesake, Severus Snape. She had met Dumbledore already. She had the chance, if she played her cards right, to meet Sirius Black too. Lily was testing her father. She asked him where to go to get to potions, and he sent her in the wrong direction. It was her fault she would be later. She glanced at her watch. She was 10 minutes late.

The previous night, they had gotten to Diagon Alley with an hour left to closing, Diagon Alley tended to stay open very late. They had rushed to get all they needed and then went to bed in the Leaky Cauldron. When Professor Mcgonagall showed up, she had gotten nervous. What if their disguise didn't work? What if Voldemort found out who she was? What if the course material was too hard? (She had decided to take fifth year to be safe. The material had changed exponentially) What if people didn't like her? She was nervous to say the least whenever she was sorted and looked over to see her parents, aunts and uncles looking at her with disgust. She hated it! Why did they have to judge based on houses? They got along just perfectly in their own time, with Hugo and Al in Slytherin. Even her dad had snubbed her. It was like the Vida la Viva song by Coldplay. She used to rule the world. Now she was sweeping the streets she used to own. It was sad when the kindest person to her so far was Draco Malfoy, and even he just wanted to see how rich they were and whether they were related. She put her hand on the door and pushed.

"Miss. Montgomery," A man with pale skin and greasy black hair said as she walked in, "I do hope this won't be a regular occurrence. I do not tolerate lateness."

"Sorry sir," she said while glancing at her father's table, "I seem to have received some incorrect information. I bumped into someone and asked directions, but clearly chivalry is not a common attribute."

"Unfortunately not for some of us." He followed her eyesight, "If this continues, please tell me. Anyways, we are brewing the Draught of Peace. Have you heard of it?"

"Yes sir." She almost exploded because of nervousness, and kept on talking. "This is perfect because I have been so nervous all morning. This is perfect. I love potions, sir." She heard a snicker from her father's table. 'Let them laugh' she thought, 'I can brew it better than anyone here.'

"You may sit next to Mr. Malfoy. I assure you he will be most civil." She ran to the seat as fast as she could without looking like a fool and sat down and took out her textbook.

Before the class was over, Lily's potion was done. She sat back and gazed that the Professor who had tormented her dad all through his school life. The one that her dad then went on to name his son after. It made her snicker just slightly. He didn't look evil or scary as her dad and Professor Longbottom portrayed him to be, he just looked sad.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?" Lily tuned back into the conversation between Snape and her dad. 'Just desserts.' She thought as she watched her father react to the conversation, smirking just slightly.

Lily did not have another class with her father until Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was halfway there whenever she realized what this meant. His fifth year. Umbridge. Yes! She had always wanted to talk to the evil hag. Now she had her chance. Oh, she would have no idea what hit her. She contemplated what to say as she walked into the room. She saw that many of the other students were already there.

She sat down in a chair near the side of the classroom so she could view the proceedings. The side kept her mostly out of the drama, but close enough to see everything. Something very plump and pink stepped out of the office in the back.

"Well, good afternoon!" she said when the class had sat down. Lily almost snickered because of how fake she sounded. It was no surprise to her that this woman would surely be evil. _Well, not evil,_ she thought, _but rather…wicked. Like Zelina from Once Upon a Time. No not a good analogy. Zelena was less bleugh._

"Tut, tut," Umbridge said, "That won't do now, will it? I should like you to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time please. Good afternoon, class."

In her most sarcastic voice, that she could still pass off as normal, Lily replied, "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," in unison with the rest of the class. She then zoned out. Clearly this hag was idiotic. She pulled out the book when told, but just looked at it thinking about what she would need to do after classes were finished that day. Then she looked at her Aunt Hermione, who was sitting with her hand stretched upright, and Lily smiled. It was about to get entertaining.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" Umbridge asked Lilly's aunt. Lily wondered what Umbridge would sound like if she spoke normally for a change.

"Not about the chapter, no," She replied. She seemed like she was itching to say something further. Her dad and Ron were looking at her with disbelief.

"Well, we're reading just now," the hag replied, "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," Lilly's dear old aunt replied, oh how Lily had missed her this summer. She was the only one that would straight up tell her anything she wanted to know. She just couldn't help it. She loved learning and sharing what she learned. But here she was and her aunt was looking at her like she was a stranger.

"And your name is-?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully."

"Well I don't. There is nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

If Lily had any less sense she would have started applauding right now. The class name was literally _Defense_ against the Dark Arts. Shouldn't defense be the first thing they learned?

"Using defensive spells? Why I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

Lily's sweet but tactless uncle stepped in, "We're not going to use magic?"

"Students raise their hand when they wish to speak in my class, Mr.-?"

"Weasley" He thrust his hand up in the air. Now that Lily looked, half of the class had their hands raised. She would save her words for the perfect timing however, the perfect time to send Umbridge over the edge.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted something else?"

"Yes," Hermione said almost murderously. No one would notice she was being so unless they had spent a lot of time around her, as Lilly had. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?"

 _'No but she may very well be'_ Lilly thought, _What with all the changes for the better she has made. She probably has read every book on education, muggle and not._

"No, but-"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk free way-"

Lily almost groaned as she saw her father's face right before he interrupted. He was a lot more brash than in her time. He was usually calm and collected, thinking before speaking. Now however, he was more like James, jump in and think later.

"What use is that? If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a-"

"Hand, Mr. Potter."

 _'Shut up, Miss Umbridge'_ she thought. Her dad put his hand up in the air. She saw the usual warning signs that Al or James exhibited whenever Lily had gone just a step too far. Sometimes, it resulted in a great deal of accidental magic. It could turn out dangerous.

Umbridge turned to Dean Thomas, "And your name is?"

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Wellm it's like Harry said, isn't it? If we are going to be attacked, it won't be risk free-"

"I repeat," the toad smiled like a, well, toad. "Do you expect to be attacked during my class?"

"No, but-"

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school, but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed- not to mention, extremely dangerous half-breeds."

If Lilly hadn't taken some of her Calming Drought, she would have pounced about right now. Teddy was a 'half-breed' by her definition, and he was the best person she knew. So was Hagrid. Her blood began to boil. She started singing the song in her head that usually worked. It had been her go to song since she was eight, and had first seen the muggle movie, Frozen. 'Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show' once she had collected herself, she realized she was missing out on the drama.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only preformed illegal curses in front of you, he actually preformed them on you-"

"Well he turned out to be a maniac didn't he?" Dean continued, "Mind you, we still learned loads-"

"Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!" Umbridge squeaked (what she couldn't say growled, it was too high pitched for that.)

"Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" She asked looking at a girl who looked a lot like Lavender Patil.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter curses and things?"

She watched the argument bounce back and forth for a couple more minutes until her father said the words she had been waiting for.

"Hmm, let's think…" She loved how sarcastic he got, "maybe, Lord Voldemort."

Everyone started gasping she rolled her eyes and said, "Oh don't get your panties in a knot. It is just a name." Fortunately not many people heard her.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

She would keep under control, just a little bit longer. Her blood boiled as the conversation continued. No one could be this stupid, this thick. Her hand went up in the air.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear," she said to Harry shooing him out the door. Then she turned to Lilly, "Yes Miss Montgomery.

She turned on her sickly sweet fake Southern charm, "Why Professor, I was just wondering why you punished him for exercising his right to freedom of speech. You know, in America, and I thought here too, political figures have no right to silence anyone based on what they say, yet alone punish them for it." You could hear a pin drop as the Gryffindor's stared at her with disbelief. She smirked, and then continued to speak, "Now I would say that is even worse than lying Professor Umbridge."

Umbridge started to speak, "Det-"

"Professor, you can't do that to me," Lily stated, "Can't. I am an American citizen and my rights apply to me as much here as they do in America. You don't want me to contact the American Wizards Government now do you? They would have a fit if they found out how much control the British was executing among their citizens. Wouldn't want a war with America now would you?"

Umbridge's face paled for a second, then reddened. Lily knew she had gone slightly too far. Fortunately for Lily the bell rang. Even more fortunately, she had payed attention as Hermione had taught her history as a child. She left the room to a speechless Umbridge.

* * *

"Harry, you should have heard her, she was amazing! She was like you and Ginny combined. You know with your temper, and Ginny's slick talking." Hermione exclaimed. Seldom did she meet a witch with such zest. She had gotten out of detention and scolded a teacher who deserved it.

"It's like she is untouchable!" Ron continued, "Although now she will probably be Umbridges number one target."

They sat down to eat, "well I didn't get out of my detention, did I?" He asked.

"Who cares? You should have seen the class. They were all shell shocked."

"You were too Ronald."

Lilian Montgomery had been the talk of the school, along with what he had said. He felt sorry he had misjudged her. All because she was sorted into Slytherin, and had asked him a question at the wrong time. He just had to corner her and apologize. She had stood up for him, and she didn't even know him.

"Harry are you even listening?" Ron asked.

"What? Yes, I think I just need to do homework."

"How can Dumbledore have let this happen?" Hermione cried suddenly, making Harry and Ron jump; Crookshanks leapt off her, looking affronted. "How can he let that terrible woman teach us? And in our O.W.L. year too!"

"Well, we've never had great Defense teachers have we?"

They went back to discussing Umbridge and classes until Hermione spotted something.

"No I'm sorry, they've gone too far. Come on, Ron."

Fred, George and Lee Jordan were surrounded by first years and they were sampling something….

"No, but I will write to your mother." Hermione said, voice quivering with anger. The twins exclaimed their fear and then started packing up.

"So, what's the new girl like?" Fred asked. "I hear she caused quite the scene."

"Yes she did," Hermione sneered, "But I am sure that will backfire on her."

"We could use someone like that, aye George?"

"I don't know Fred, she could get us out of a few tight spots."

They finished cleaning up and went out of the common room.

"Think they'll actually do it?" Ron asked.

"Probably." Harry said. They decided to go to bed and Hermione laid out the hats for the house elves. His head started hurting, so he decided to go to bed.

* * *

"Lily," Scorp scolded from a small corner in the Slytherin common room, "Why did you do that? You know how much we are pushing it just by being here! What if we prevent our births or something?"

"That won't happen. It'll be fine. Besides, Dumbledore gave me a permission slip for the restricted section of the library, so that we can look up time travel, and I have some ideas."

"Like what?"

"What if," She paused (for the effect, naturally), "We brought someone back with us."

"We can't do that! Anyways, who would you hypothetically want to bring back?"

"I have thought it over and there is only one possibility. My Dad's godfather, Sirius Black."


	4. Chapter 4

**So I edited all the previous chapters, I felt they could be better. They have a lot more detail and help set up the plot. I think it will make everything more clear. Please read and review. This is also the longest chapter to date. 4,000 words, which may not seem like much, but my fingers are sore.**

"It makes so much sense!" Lily hissed. Scorpius had an unconvinced look on his face, "There is no other person we could choose. It would be dangerous for us to stay for more than a year and if we did, we probably couldn't save anyone else. His plot is done after this year, and everyone else still has at least a year or two left to go. Dumbledore was already dying, If we save Remus and Tonks, we would have to save them during THE war, and if we try to save anyone else, we don't know enough. But look at what we do know. We know where and about when he dies. We could find a way to make a simple illusion that makes it appear as though he died, and Dad always says that he disappeared behind the veil. I thought it meant, 'poof, dead,' but maybe it meant, vanished. And if we did, I would finally get Dad the best Christmas present."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "We will have to see. We need to find a way to get back first, and, if we were to take him, how. Regardless it will take a lot of magic."

"We have almost a year. We will be fine." Lily said. With that she went back to her books.

After a while, Draco Malfoy walked over to them. He sat down in the seat across from Lily and after a moment spoke.

"Why did you stand up for Potter?" He asked.

"Huh?" was all that Lily said.

"In Defense. Why did you get in Umbridges face like that?" His facial expression was hard to read, she couldn't tell why he was asking.

"I didn't do it for Potter," She said, "I did it for me. Sometimes, I say things that are rather controversial and I didn't want her to punish me as well, and it isn't good to take advantage of people like that. And besides, you know he is back, don't you? Might as well make sure Potter doesn't go insane, well more than he already has anyways." She lied slickly. She felt bad about lying, but she was just so good at it.

"Good. Just a hint of advice, don't befriend Potter, bad things will happen to you."

"Is that a threat or…" she trailed off. Mr. Malfoy was threatening her. She felt a little offended, but mostly amused. She smiled as he trudged back to the huge oafs that Lily assumed must be Crabbe and Goyle. This was a surreal situation, she had never dealt with this before. She and Scorpius were acting more like adults than their parents were. She would need to tread carefully here.

Scorpius decided that his day had been pretty uneventful, besides the fact that he was in the past. He, unlike Lily, had not lied about what year he was in. He knew no one in this year, all of his parent's friends were younger than them. He had only talked to Headmaster Chang, which had been really odd because she had not been scolding him. She instead seemed distracted, upset and a little bit day dreamy. He had been trying to figure out who she was day dreamy about whenever he remembered something Lily had said his third year. " _My dad used to date Headmaster Chang. Mum always jokes about it with Uncle Ron."_ His eyes widened. This must be that time. Cedric Diggory the first love of her life had just died, leaving the last person to see him alive, Lily's Dad. Naturally she would date him at least once. But then, they would realize that they didn't care for each other and that would be that. Scorpius had heard almost as many stories as Lily had about the past, but from the other side. He looked across the common room and studied his father's face. Surely enough, just barely visible, were purple shadows beneath his eyes. Voldemort had just moved into his house.

Scorpius knew that war took its toll on all. His father would wake up in the middle of the night and walk around, appearing to dread what he had done. What he had been forced to do. Suddenly Lily spoke up.

"We should send a message."

"Huh?" He asked.

"To our parents. We should attempt to send them a message. Maybe send them a note through the muggle mail, to be delivered in the future."

"Like Doctor who?" he asked. Lily had made him watch every single episode. He endured, but it wasn't his favorite. He preferred watching Marvel movies. But he had seen every one.

"Yes. I am sure if we pay them well enough they will do it. We could just say it is a time capsule thingy. To see what it would be like 25 years from now or something. It could work."

"We don't have any way to get it to the muggle post."

"I guess I can try to find a way." She said, "I just don't want to wait until Christmas."

 _'_ _The Essence of Time_

 _Throughout the ages, Wizards and witches have attempted to master the art of time travel. After many failed attempts, the basic time turner was created. Through this the user could go back in time a few hours. Time travel had dangers, however, as many failed attempts ended up in the user killing themselves, or….'_

"Blah Blah blah," Lily whispered. This was nothing new. She learned more about time in a single episode of Doctor Who then reading this. She had been in the restricted section of the library for the past two days, trying desperately to find something new about time travel and the effects of mingling with time. She needed to find out how to get back and how to take somebody with you. Scorpius tried to help, but it was difficult for him to concentrate. He actually was trying to get good grades.

However, to Lily, grades didn't matter much, as she wasn't even in the correct time period. There had to be a way she could save Sirius. Her dad would always stare off wistfully any time that Sirius was mentioned. And it would be so cool to have a prank mentor. Not that Uncle George was bad at pranking, but he always ended up with tears in his eye. She was sad she couldn't rescue Fred as well, but the time period wouldn't work out properly. She could end up changing too much. She didn't want to risk more than one person. She looked up at the clock. Time for Defense against the Dark Arts. She gathered all of her belongings and stretched calmly then stood. She then started walking briskly to the secret passageway to the classroom. She prided herself in knowing all the passageways of the school. She had added onto the Marauders Map actually.

"Good afternoon, class." The old toad said.

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." The class replied. Lily pulled out the huge DADA book and started reading. Well she said reading, but in reality she was thinking about what she could do. First she needed to find out what time of the year he died. She thought it was the second term, but she was never positive. She needed to befriend her dad (something she never thought she would have to do. He was required to love her) and probably her aunt and uncle. She also needed to establish a strong connection with Sirius. Prove who she was and convince him to come with her. Then she would have to make it seem like nothing had happened, basically wipe the memories of her and make it seem like he was actually dead, and then go back to the future.

She must have nodded off at some point because the next thing she remembered was, "Heh hem."

She startled awake and looked at the large pink woman standing right in front of her.

"Finding class a bit boring Miss. Montgomery?"

Lily felt that this was not the best time to be sarcastic but her mouth decided otherwise. With her eyebrow cocked and a smirk upon her face she stated in a sickly sweet voice, "A bit?"

She heard sharp intakes from her classmates. Great, now the troll had a reason to put her in detention.

"Detention Miss. Montgomery, for sleeping in class and not showing your superiors respect"

"As long as it is more entertaining than this class. And I give respect to those who deserve it" She said.

"Hmm. That's a week and a half for you now. Want to continue?" Umbridge smirked. Lily made a mental note to get a numbing potion from the hospital wing.

"Not really." She said.

"Back to your readings," Umbridge said. Lily turned and saw her dad. He looked at her confused, and a bit concerned. He was rubbing her hand, something that he always did whenever he, or anyone really, mentioned Umbridge. Now, however, she had the perfect opportunity to befriend her dad. _The enemy of my enemy is my friend._

Scorpius walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts. Unlike Lily, he had the sense to keep his mouth shut, and he always showed up as early as possible. He sat down and Umbridge was smiling, fakely.

"Mr. Montgomery, just the person I wanted to see."

"Professor," he nodded his head, slightly confused.

"I would like to chat about your sister." He was confused. He almost said, 'I don't have a sister.' Then he realized she was talking about Lily.

"Oh. Her."

"Yes. She has been quite disruptive and I was hoping, as her brother, you could make her see the err in her ways. I am sure she is quite bright, she is simply siding with the wrong people."

"Oh? Who would that be?"

"Mr. Potter."

He almost laughed. If only Umbridge knew who raised Lily.

"Why would he be a bad influence?" He asked curious to see what she would say.

"He is quite delusional. One might say insane." She said attempting to sound convincing.

"Aren't we all here?" He said quoting Alice in Wonderland.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Just that, to muggles, we are crazy. To us, they are. To you half-breeds are crazy. Maybe to them you are. Maybe the way Potter see's reality is just different than you." He would have left it there, but he did call her crazy. He better add more so that she forgot what he said.

"I mean, maybe he thinks he is telling the truth. Not that he is, but he could be delusional or something and honestly believe it is the truth." What would Lily's dad say about that? He was implying that he was crazy. He would just hate that.

"Hmm." Umbridge said, considering. Now she might give Harry a small bit of slack. Doubtful, but maybe.

The rest of the class filed in, and Scorpius pulled out the book they were supposed to be reading and started actually reading.

Dinner brought Lily sitting next to Scorpius.

"She thinks your dad is crazy now." Scorpius said.

"What did you do?" Lily asked scoldingly.

"Not much. Just suggested that he was honestly believing what he was saying. And detention Lily, Really? You do realize what detention with her means!"

"Yes. It won't be that bad. It will give me the chance to get Dad curious. If I act suspicious enough, he or my aunt or uncle will start investigating."

"Okay. And on the other front."

"So far nothing. Doctor who has taught me more about time travel than any of those..." she trailed off.

"What Lil's?"

"What if we are looking in the wrong places? Muggles have their own interpretation of what magic does. What if our answer is in somewhere else?"

"Like what?"

"A fairy tale. You remember the Ice Queen?"

"Yes. How the potion to make someone like that is possible and if a muggle takes it the effects are permanent."

"What if the way to go back is the way we came? Like Narnia. We only would have to find a way to take Sirius back with us."

Scorpius cleared his throat and gestured to the Gryffindor table. Lily looked over and saw her uncles. They had a long fleshy piece of wire (like ear buds) trailing out of their ears and throughout the area.

"I feel sick. I think I am going to go lie down before my detention." Lily announced.

"I am coming with you." Scorpius said. They stood up and walked calmly out of the great hall. They didn't speak again until they were in the dungeon and the door closed behind them.

"Excellent," Lily said, "At least someone is curious about us."

"I wouldn't trust them."

"They are my uncles! Of course I should trust them."

"They may be, but you never know if they will rat us out or not."

"Well I think that if they are curious, then they will tell my father their suspicions. Then he will be curious."

"Just be careful. You never know. We don't want to change the future too much. We can't just talk anywhere. We will have to be careful."

"Fine. The Room of Requirement. We will only talk there."

"And when your dad decides to use it?"

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." With that, she went to her dormitory to drop off her things. She then picked up her cloak and wand and left for her detention.

By the time that she got to the detention, her father had just entered the room. He looked, well miserable. He looked like he hadn't slept well at all. She remembered that this was the year he started getting Voldemorts visions the most. _Poor dad,_ she thought. The office was just as her mum had described it. Pink, everywhere. Lily thought of the movie Funny Face immediately. Think Pink. But the lady there had not been an evil had and she wore black. Umbridge, however was pink all over. Like a little piggy.

She almost smirked.

"Miss. Montgomery, you will be doing lines." Lily looked at her skeptically. She then pretended to reach into her pocket for a quill.

"No, you will be using my special quill." She handed it to her, along with some paper. She sat down in the seat next to her dad.

"Professor, what do you want me to write?" She asked as politely as she could manage.

 _"_ _Sleep is for my dormitory, not during class._ " She raised her eyebrow. There was no way that would all fit on her hand. She would have to write tiny. She started writing and gasped. For the effect honestly, she couldn't feel her hand to be honest. She had gotten a numbing cream. Her dad glanced over at her from his paper, then he glared up at Umbridge.

They sit in the silence for about two hours only the quills scratching away and then she heard her dads quill stop. She glanced over and noticed the blood running down his hand. She winced. It reminded her of the time that her dad was hit by a curse by a rouge death eater, and fell on his head. Ron had brought him home, unconscious and bloody. She was only seven at the time, and it was the scariest thing. Her mum said he would be fine, but there was so much blood Lily was sure he would die.

"Ah," Umbridge said softly, "Good that should serve as a reminder to you, oughn't it? You may leave for tonight. You too." She said looking at Lily. She sighed in relief, the cream had been wearing off for some time. She collected her things as her dad asked a few questions and followed her dad out of the room.

"Well, I am glad to be done." She said. Her dad only nodded.

"Hey Da-Potter, do you want some cream? It is healing and numbing." She asked. He shook his head. Probably concerned that she would find out.

"Well good night. Hope you get your homework done. I know I will be up all night doing it." She said and walked the opposite way.

What was that she had almost called him? Harry thought. She had said 'Da' what could she have been trying to say? She had blushed after almost calling him that. He then turned back to Umbridge. How could he do that to such a small girl? _She's evil,_ he thought, as he climbed a staircase to the seventh floor, _she's an evil, twisted, mad, old-_

"Ron?"

He had reached the top of the stairsm turned right, and almost walked into Ron, who was lurking behind a statue of Lachlan the Lanky, clutching his broomstick He gave a great leap of surprise when he saw Harry and attempted to hide his new Cleansweep Eleven behind his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Er-nothing. What are _you_ doing?"

Harry frowned at him.

"Come on, you can tell me! What are you hiding here for?"

"I'm hiding from Fred and George, if you must know," said Ron. "They just went past with a bunch of first years, I bet they're testing stuff on them again, I mean, they can't do it in the common room now, can they, not with Hermione there."

He was talking in a very fast, feverish way

"But what have you got your broom for, you haven't been flying, have you?" Harry asked.

"I-well-well, okay, I'll tell you, but don't laugh, all right?" Ron said defensively, turning redder with every second. "I-I thought I'd try out for Gryffindor Keeper now I've got a decent broom. There. Go on. Laugh."

"I'm not laughing," said Harry. Ron blinked. "It's a brilliant idea! It'd be really cool if you got on the team! I've never seen you play Keeper, are you good?"

"I'm not bad," said Ron, who looked immensely relieved at Harry's reaction. "Charlie, Fred, and George always made me Keep for them when they were training during the holidays."

"So you've been practicing tonight?"

"Every evening since Tuesday…just on my own though, I've been trying to bewitch Quaffles to fly at me, but it hasn't been easy and I don't know how much use it'll be." Ron looked nervous and anxious. "Fred and George are going to laugh themselves stupid when I turn up for tryouts. They haven't stopped talking the mickey out of me since I got made a prefect."

"I wish I was going to be there," said Harry bitterly as they set off together towards the common room.

"Yeah, so do- Harry, what's that on the back of you hand?"

Harry, who had just scratched his nose with his free right hand, tried to hide it, but had as much success as Ron with his Cleansweep.

"It's just a cut-it's nothing-it's-"

But Ron had grabbed Harry's forarm and pulled the back of Harry's hand up level with his eyes. There was a pause, during which he stared at the words carved into the skin, then released Harry, looking sick.

"I thought you said she was giving you lines?"

Harry hesitated, but afterall, Ron had been honest with him, so he told Ron the truth about the hours he had been spending in Umbridge's office.

"The old hag!" Ron said in a revolted whisper as they came to a halt in the font of the Fat Lady, who was dozing peacefully with her head against her frame. "She's sick. Has she been doing this to Lilian too? Go to McGonagall, say something!"

"No," said Harry at once. "I'm not giving her the satisfaction of knowing she's got me. And yes Lilian too."

" _Got to you?_ You can't let her get away with this!"

"I don't know how much power McGonagall's got over her," said Harry.

"Dumbledore, then, tell Dumbledore!"

"No," said Harry flatly.

"Why not?"

"He's got enough on his mind," said Harry, but that was not the true reason. He was not going to go to Dumbledore for help when Dumbledore had not spoken to him once since last June.

"Well, I reckon you should-" Ron began, but he was interrupted by the Fat Lady, who had been watching them sleepily and now burst out, "Are you going to give me the password or will I have to stay awake all night waiting for you to finish your conversation?"

Lily ran down to the basement. She decided to go beg one of the house elf's to go and get her some gloves. She wasn't going to tell Scorpius what Umbridge was making her do, she could just pass it off as a fad. Like the entire year she had a padawan braid, or the time she wore only dresses all year, refusing to wear robes at all.

She tickled the pear and waited for the door to open. Some of the old elves from her time were here, Winky for example, she was always kind to Lily, but then she noticed one special elf. The one of her dad's stories. Dobby. She smiled and approached the elf with socks.

"Excuse me, sir," She asked, "I am in need of some help."

"Missus called me sir! No one has done that since Harry. I would love to serve you Missus. What is your name?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked.

"Oh yes, Dobby would keep it for the sweet Missus."

She leaned over and whispered, "My name is Lily Potter. My dad is Harry, but he doesn't know that. I fell back in time. Can you help me keep the secret?"

The elves eyes widened and then they narrowed. The questioning was about to start.

"Why is your hair white?"

"Because, my cousin Rosie Weasley bleached it. She was being silly. I will show you when it fades away, but for now-" she pulled out her phone and looked for a picture of her and her dad.

"Here, this is me and Dad. This is is his 41st birthday." He looked and saw her dads scar and glasses.

"He wins?" Dobby asked with excitement.

"Yes. But I am here to ask you a favor. Could you get me a pair of gloves? Ones that I can wear all the time?"

"Dobby would love to. Dobby would always serve Harry and especially his little Lily."

"But around Harry and others, remember, I am just Lilian Montgomery."

"Yes. I would never betray your trust." With that he bowed and asked, "Would Miss Lily want some tea?"

"Yes I would love some!" She sat down as the elves prepared her tea. This was one of her favorite places in Hogwarts. She would have to get Dobby some socks while she was here. She would save him too, if she could. He died a terrible death, but she would not be able too. It was stressful. Everyone she could possibly save. But it would be too much. She sipped her tea in silence, looking through the pictures on her phone occasionally Dobby would come behind and look at them in silence. She then went off to the dungeon, with the gloves Dobby had gotten her.

Scorpius was sitting up doing homework. He was the last in the common room.

"So, how was it?" he asked. She smiled.

"It was just lines. Can you believe that? Dad's been on and on about how horrible she was, but we did stinking lines. My dad is a drama queen." She shook her head.

"Find anything?" she asked as she noted the book in his lap. It was the Brothers Grimm Fairytale. He had listened to her. She smiled. He must have thought it might work. You never knew unless you tried.

"Not yet. Lots of these are way darker than the Disney versions."

"Or Once Upon a Time, this is way more realistic to be honest. Just wait until you get to the one with the girl who speaks jewels."

He raised his eyebrow, "sounds fun."

"The stepmother is dragged through the city, without clothes, in a bucked with nails drilled into the sides until she died."

"Gruesome!" He grimaced.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing except myself. And stuff I bought. Which is not Harry Potter copyright. Hope you like!**

The next morning, Lily got out of her bed groggily. It was seven and she had an hour until breakfast. Today was going to be so long. She grabbed her bad and went to the Slytherin girls shared bathroom, thanking herself for always keeping the bag on her. She would have had to buy a lot more than they already had, and that would be straight up miserable. She pulled out a red sundress and put on some long socks and a cardigan, then looked in the mirror. She noted the dark bags beneath her eyes and how drab her hair was and set to work. It had finally been two weeks since her hair had been dyed, so she was sure it had faded by now. She went into the stall and took of her ring. Surely enough, her hair had turned red. She smiled and put the ring back on returning to the mirror.

She started applying her makeup as the other girls stumbled into the bathroom. She hadn't talked to any of them really yet, and she decided that it might be a good idea.

"Hey." She said to a very tired looking Pansy Parkinson as she curled her hair with her wand.

"Morning. Trying to look like Granger?" Pansy said with a smirk. Lily finished her hair and smiled.

"The bush that Potter is always with? No, this is my own style. It is quite popular where I am from."

"And where would that be?" Millicent Bulstrode asked.

"Georgia. Atlanta, Georgia," She said. She and Scorpius had decided on that. They had actually built a convincing backstory along with Dumbledore.

"That sounds interesting. Did you have any slaves?" Pansy asked.

"No. They stopped that in the 1800's. I do have a house-elf however." She said applying a cream that faded dark circles.

"Pity," Millicent said jokingly.

"So," Lily began, "What is the deal with that Potter anyways? Everyone seems to think that he is a god or something."

"You don't know?" Pansy asked with her eyes wide. She too had begun applying her makeup.

"We tend to stay out of the way of all the other countries, if you know what I mean. The founding fathers of America intended for us to go without allies, or rather being allies with everyone. The muggles, within the last 100 years, however, decided to become involved. But you know us wizarding folk, always clinging to traditions with everything we've got."

They nodded in agreement.

"So, no, I do not know anything about Wizarding Britain." She decided to hear what they would say, see whether or not they could become allies.

"Well about twenty years ago this Dark Lord," Pansy lowered her voice, " _Voldemort,_ came to power. His goal was to make purebloods the top again, to improve the lives of wizards. He felt that too many people were finding out about the Wizarding world, and so he gathered up all his supporters and started killing off all those who didn't agree with him." Pansy grimaced at this bit. It seemed to Lily that she might have a soul after all, even if she did try her hardest to hide it.

"But, most of the wizarding world didn't approve, naturally, to the killings. So they fought their hardest against him. But it wasn't until Halloween of 1981 that he lost."

"What happened?" She asked, her eyes wide, faking surprise.

"Harry Potter."

"But he would have been one! How could a one year old defeat such a dark, powerful wizard?" Lily asked.

"No one knows. Sappy people say love. The Dark Lord went after Potter's family, going off of information fed to him from Sirius Black, James Potters best friend. He went to their house, killed Potters Mum and Dad, destroyed the house, but could not kill the baby."

"That's so sad."

"What's scarier is how he tried to kill Harry. He used the Killing Curse."

"WHAT? No way!" She exclaimed, picking up her tooth brush and applying paste.

"Somehow, the curse rebounded and hit the Dark Lord himself. He vanished, never to be found again. Or so we thought."

"So, he is really back? Why don't you support Potter? People act like he is crazy."

Millicent spoke up, "The reason we know is because of our parents. We can't do anything about it. He would kill us and our families."

"So we make fun of Potter and his little friends. We can't say anything for fear of death or our parents being imprisoned." Pansy said with a small smile.

"And because Draco doesn't like Potter." Millicent said smirking at Pansy.

"Do you like him?" Lily asked smiling. She had packed away all her makeup and put her robes on over her dress.

"Shut up Millicent." Pansy said.

"Of course she does, fawns over everything he says." Millicent responded. Pansy reached out and smacked Millicent with her brush.

"Do not!"

Lily started walking back to the dorm room, "Well, talk to you guys later, I have to go meet my brother." She walked over to her bed and picked up her school stuff, glancing in her bag at all of her belongings. She reached for her perfume and brushed something. Some spare parchment. She pulled it out and realized it was the Marauders Map. Her eyes widened and she ran out of her dormitory.

Scorpius got up much later than everyone else. By the time he was ready and walked down to the common room, he saw Lily in full makeup with her hair curled, looking far from disheveled, and sitting down bouncing her leg anxiously.

"Finally!" She exclaimed, "We forgot something. Something that could be really, really bad."

"What?" He asked.

"The map. My dad has the map!" She seemed like she was about to explode.

"So?" he asked.

"So, what do you think Harry Potter is going to do if he reads the name Lily Potter on the Marauders map? That could turn nasty!"

Scorpius stared at Lily's surprised face. Then he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" She exclaimed, blushing a bit.

"Just this situation. You with blonde hair, sounding American, we are back in time with little hope of getting home, we are trying to save a convict, and your uncles are stalking us. We really screwed up this time." She cracked a smile and started chuckling.

"I see." Scorpius threw his arm around her shoulder and they walked out laughing. Lily noticed her uncles outside the common room, hiding behind a statue. She collapsed laughing. By the time they got to the Great Hall, their somewhat silent stalkers following them, they had wiped away their laughter and slightly damp eyes. They almost headed to the Gryffindor table, but corrected themselves.

"So, I guess you will just have to befriend him, get the map from him, and then change your name. You do know how to edit it right?" He asked.

"Yes. I can handle it in detention. Well after." She eyed her gloves. They sat by their housemates and joined in on the conversation.

Harry knocked on Umbridge's door at precisely 5. He was hoping that he could catch part of the keeper tryouts through the window. This day had passed as miserably as the others. He was grateful for the weekend, he might actually be able to catch up on something. Whenever he entered the room, the white parchment and black quill were sitting there waiting for him. Lilian had her gloves in her lap and she had already started writing. Today she had worn a scarlet dress and hair that almost was as curly as Hermione's. For someone who had stayed up so late, she sure covered it well. She had entered the Great Hall this morning chuckling with her brother. Harry looked out the window, he could see that whoever was defending the goalposts now was doing a very poor job indeed. Katie Bell scored twice in the few seconds Harry dared watch. Hoping very much that the keeper wasn't Ron, he dropped his eyes back to the parchment dotted with blood.

 _I must not tell lies._

 _I must not tell lies._

He looked up whenever he thought he could risk it, and once he looked over to Lilian. She smiled at him and then continued with her lines. The next time Harry looked up, the sky was darkening so he would not be able to see the rest of the tryouts.

 _I must not tell lies_

 _I must not tell lies._

The parchment was now shining with drops of blood from the back of his hand, which was searing with pain.

"Let's see if you've gotten the message yet, shall we?" said Umbridge's soft voice a half hour later.

She moved toward him, stretching out her short be-ringed fingers for his arm. And then, as she took hold of him to examine the words now cut into his skin, pain seared, not across the back of his hand, but across the scar on his forehead. At the same time, he had a most peculiar sensation around his midriff.

He wrenched his arm out of her grip and leapt to his feet, staring at her. She looked back at him, a smile stretching her wide, slack mouth.

"Yes, it hurts doesn't it?" she said softly.

He did not answer. His heart was thumping very hard and fast. Lilian was staring at him wide eyed. Was she talking about his hand or did she know what he had just felt in his forehead?

"Well I think I've made my point. Lilian, I expect you here Monday. Mr. Potter, Miss Montgomery, you may go."

Harry scrambled to get his stuff in his pack as fast as possible and left the room. Lilian followed as fast as she could chasing him up the stairs.

"Harry, wait." He paused.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"It was your scar, wasn't it?" She asked. She had a very concerned face on, one that almost reminded Harry of Ginny, or Hermione. He turned around.

"Yes." He said, unsure. He didn't want her to run off back to the dungeons to talk about how mad Harry Potter was complaining about his scar.

"Well would you like to come with me to the kitchen to get some tea? It is really refreshing, and the elves make it so good you forget all the pain."

Harry wanted to go back to the common room, but what was the harm. It was really suspicious that a Slytherin would want to talk to him.

"Sure." He proceeded down the stairs. They walked down to the kitchen, making small talk. She asked him about Quidditch and how long he had been playing. She nodded to what he said, and afterwards, he realized she said almost nothing about herself. She didn't give him time to ask questions, she always was the one asking. She reached out and ticked the pear and entered the room.

"Harry Potter!" Harry heard a squeaky voice and felt a little house elf hugging him. Then it was Lilian's turn.

"Miss Lily!" He said to her, "You is wearing the gloves Dobby got for you!"

"Yes, I did!" She said. She then reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of socks. Ones that didn't match. "And I brought you some socks to thank you."

"Thank you Miss Lily! What can Dobby do to serve you?" He asked

"I was wondering whether you could get me and Harry here some of that herbal tea." She turned back and looked at Harry's hand which was still bleeding, "and some healing medicine too."

Dobby looked at Harrys hand and his eyes widened. "Who is doing that to Harry Potter?"

Before Harry could answer, Lilian did, "A mean witch. Don't worry, I will handle her."

Dobby bowed and walked off to get the tea.

"So," Harry began, "How did you meet Dobby?"

"I came down last night. He liked me because I called him 'sir.' That is also the reason that he calls me Lily. Apparently, you are the only other one to treat him like he matters and because of that, he decided to call me your mother's name instead of Lilian. Not too far of a stretch, really."

Harry nodded. They sat down in the comfy chairs next to the fire. The flames flickered comfortingly, and Harry looked closer at the tiny girl. She was shivering just slightly, and appeared a lot more tired than he had previously noted.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"What? Oh, a tad, but I'll be fine. I am slightly anemic, so always a bit cold. At home I keep the heat at a toasty 28* Celsius. Here, I preform heating charms and wear a lot of layers."

Dobby came out with the herbal tea, and then insisted on applying the healing potion himself. Lily (he thought it suited her better than Lilian) sipped the tea.

"So I bet you are wondering why I brought you here." She stated.

"Only a little," he responded, "Why did you bring me here?"

"I need you to pass along a message. See, rumor has it that you are the only one that the Weasley twins will listen to, and I need you to tell them something for me."

He blinked, "What?"

"Tell them to stop stalking me and if they want to talk to me that desperately then they are going to have to meet me at high noon in the trophy room."

"Have they been following you?" He asked.

"Yes. All week. I leave the common room in the morning, they are there, I go to eat, and they are there. It is getting creepy. I know right now they are celebrating whoever the new keeper is, so I figured I would ask you to get the message along."

"How do I know that you are not just going to attack them?" He asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I guess they will just have to risk it," Lily said, "I am sure they will have many things up their sleeves. Please just pass on the message."

He nodded.

"So what brings you here?" He asked. She looked mournfully into the fire.

"My dad died. Mom thought it would be best for us to come here for a while. Her grandparents went here."

Harry nodded. Lily then continued her eyes filling with tears.

"It's just so hard. I don't know if we can ever get back. But I have to put on a brave face for Scorpius, and there is just so much to do. I feel like the weight of the world is on my shoulders, but I don't know why. One false step and I fall down." She blinked back her tears and wiped them away.

"Sorry, I am just being silly. It is hard being in Slytherin. You have to be calm and collected all the time. I hate it. It is so hard to make friends here and now because everyone has already made them. And the common room is so cold, you wouldn't even believe." Dobby's eyes widened and he stood up.

"Dobby can help with that Lily!" He ran off to the kitchen.

"Well, it looks like you have at least one." Harry said. Lily smiled.

"Sorry to keep you up. You probably have to go talk to your friends about your scar." Lily said.

"No it's fine. I can stay a bit longer." They continued talking. Dobby brought back two blankets for Lily that were self-heating. She smiled and thanked the elf and they walked out. Harry sprinted up the stairs to the common room, excited to see whether Ron had become keeper, and needing to tell Ron and Hermione about his scar.

His thoughts became solely focused on his scar again. _Stay calm, it doesn't necessarily mean what you think it means…_

 _"_ _Mimbulus mimbletonia!"_ he gasped at the Fat Lady, who swung forward once more.

A roar of sound greeted him. Ron came running toward him, beaming all over his face and slopping butterbeer down his front from the goblet he was clutching.

"What? Oh—brilliant!" said Harry, trying to smile naturally, while his heart continued to race.

"Have a butterbeer." Ron pressed a bottle onto him. "I can't believe it- where's Hermione gone?"

"She's there," said Fred, who was swigging butterbeer as well, and pointed to an armchair by the fire. Hermione was dozing, her drink tipping precariously in her hand.

"Well she said she was pleased when I told her," said Ron looking slightly put out.

"Let her sleep," said George hastily. It was a few moments before Harry noticed that several of the first years gathered around them bore unmistakable signs of recent nosebleeds.

Katie came to get Ron to try on some robes, and Harry was left with the twins.

"Hey, George, Fred. I have a message to pass along to you." He said. They raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" George asked with a little smirk.

"It's from Lily-Lilian Montgomery. She requests that you stop following her and if you want to talk to her you will have to meet her at 'High noon in the trophy room.'"

"Excellent. She is better than we thought. Whenever she started laughing this morning, we knew we were spotted, but she has seen us more than once." Fred smirked.

"Don't damage her please." Harry said slightly joking.

"Don't worry your little Lily is safe with us." George winked. Angelina came striding up to Harry.

"Sorry I was a bit short with you earlier, Potter," she said abruptly. "It's stressful, this managing lark, you know, I'm starting to think I was a bit hard on Wood sometimes." She was watching Ron over the rim of her goblet with a small frown on her face.

"Look, I know he's your best mate, but he's not fabulous," she said bluntly. "I think with a bit of training he'll be all right, though. He comes from a family of good Quidditch players. I'm banking on him turning out to have a bit more talent than he showed today, to he honest. Vicky Frobisher and Geoffrey Hooper both flew better this evening, but Hooper is a real whiner, he's always moaning about something or other, and Vicky's involved in all sorts of societies, she admitted herself that if training clashed with her Charms Club she'd put Charms first. Anyway, we're having a practice session at two o'clock tomorrow, so just make sure you're there this time. And do me a favor and help Ron as much as you can, okay?"

He nodded and Angelina strolled away. Harry moved over to sit next to Hermione, who awoke with a jerk as he put down his bag.

"Oh Harry, it's you…Good about Ron, isn't it?" she said blearily. "I'm just so-so-so tired." She yawned. "I was up until one o'clock making more hats. They're disappearing like mad!"

And sure enough, now that he looked, Harry saw that there were woolly hats concealed all around the room where unwary elves might accidentally pick them up.

"Great," said Harry distractedly; if he did not tell somebody soon, he would burst. "Listen, Hermione, when I was up in Umbridge's office and she touched my arm…"

Hermione listened closely. When Harry had finished she said slowly, "You're worried that You-Know-Who's controlling her like he did Quirrell?"

"Well," said Harry, dropping his voice, "it's a possibility, isn't it?"

"I suppose so," said Hermione, though she sounded unconvinced.

"But I don't think he can be possessing her the way he possessed Quirrell. I mean he's properly alive again now, isn't he, he's got his own body, he wouldn't need to share someone else's. He could have her under the Imperius Curse, I suppose."

Hermione paused. "But last year your scar hurt when nobody was touching you, and didn't Dumbledore say it had to do with what You-Know-Who was feeling at the time? I mean, maybe this hasn't got anything to do with Umbridge at all. Maybe it's just coincidence it happened while you were with her?"

"She's evil, twisted." Harry said. They continued the conversation until Harry excused himself to go to bed. The second time in two days that he had been advised to go to Dumbledore.

He spent a while contemplating his scar, and the conversation he had with Lily. He was still relatively suspicious of her. He had spent nearly an hour with her and all he got out of her was that her father had died and that she was having a rough time.

Lily paused right after she left the kitchen. How stupid had she been? For a moment, she had forgotten that Harry was not her dad yet. She had told him everything she was feeling. Why had she done that? _Stupid, stupid, stupid…Wait._ She thought. What if she played this to her favor? It would certainly give her dad something to keep his mind off of Voldemort. She couldn't change too much, but if he were to find out on her own. She could get him, her uncle or her aunt, to be suspicious enough to investigate, and they could find out on their own who she was. Then they would trust her and she could meet Sirius. And Hermione could send the letter to the future, and it was just perfect! She could also have Aunt Mione's help to find out how to get back to the future, and everything would work out perfectly. She hoped.


End file.
